ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Anti-Milo
The Power of Anti-Milo is the tenth episode of Milo's Adventures Chapter 1: The Hero of Light. The original episode was written in 2011 but was rewritten in February 2020 for this wiki. Synopsis The terrible Anti-Milo breaks off from Bamos' Dark Army and attacks Team Waters directly and tells them his true identity and intentions. The Power of Anti-Milo In the dark depths of Ogaji, Bamos' last resistance takes base there. In the loose Mountains of Impossible Height, Bamos, the Shape-Shifter, and Anti-Milo hide out in the dead of night, under the stars, subject to cruel weather underneath the rocky hills. Unbeknownst to them, there is a temple above them at the peak of the mountain, a temple that worships an ancient Oni figure named Hera. Anti-Milo and the Shape-Shifter are the only members of Bamos' army that have yet to quit or be redeemed by the Elemental Masters... Their Dark Lord had them construct a make-shift hut underneath a small cliff for them to survive the night. Bamos has just recovered the secret power of the Sword of Darkness, but now that Milo has also uncovered the true powers within himself, they are evenly matched, and Bamos can no longer afford to be seen out in the open. The Shape-Shifter and Anti-Milo are now standing guard at their new hideout. Bamos is inside the hut fuming with rage, while his two minions make small talk outside. The Shape-Shifter is in a funny mood as he feels content in their situation. He is eager to get back in the action, but trusts Bamos' every word. He is discussing a plan of attack, while Anti-Milo sits impatiently, tapping his foot. "So what do you think of this? I turn into a giant rat, and I carry you and our master into their base and eat them up? Oh! Oh! Or, I can turn into a dragon, and breath fire all over them! But wait, wait a minute, they have a Master of Water... hmmm that wouldn't work... You got any ideas?" The Shape-Shifter asked eagerly. Anti-Milo rolled his eyes and scoffed, "How can someone with an ability such as yours be such a complete moron? I swear, with every question you ask me I lose more and more intelligent thought." "Ummm… I... Well, sorry, but--" The Shape-Shifter felt insulted slightly, but couldn't finish his thought, as Bamos has returned from the hut. The two minions bowed, with Anti-Milo eyeing his master suspiciously. "How could you let this happen?! You bumbling idiots couldn't even take care of a few petty ninja! Have you no dignity? You lost to a bunch of kids who've yet to even reach their full potential! I would deal a swift end to your incompetence, if you weren't my last foothold of getting back on my feet. This place is cold, and my crystal ball was shattered in our escape... With my new power, Milo and I are now at an equal level of strength. The only way for me to conquer him is to find another way to gain power." Bamos said, storming off back into the hut. Anti-Milo's eye twitched, and he let out a low growl, "I've had enough of this. I'm out of here," he said. "What?! Hold on, you too?! You saw what happened to Garuhi, he hasn't been seen in months! You can't possibly think you can defect from Bamos!" The Shape-Shifter said to him. "It doesn't matter. Bamos only thinks about himself. He gets the new powers, he gets to destroy Milo! I am Milo's clone, for Goddesses' sake! I know how to destroy Milo for good, and I will do it myself, whether you like it or not!" Anti-Milo said storming off, leaving the Shape-Shifter alone. Shape-Shifter sighed. "Oh, I am so going to get yelled at for this..." Anti-Milo took off, determined to prove to Bamos that he is no simply underling. As he stormed off into the dead of night, he listened as the wind from the valley blew by his face... He was an android, created by Ronin several years ago... He wondered what it was like to feel the cold wind on his face, or even the hot anger he currently had in his cheeks. His existence was unfair, he was made to be a perfect match for Milo, but he's yet to face off against him once and for all. Bamos did not make good use of his true power, and he would prove it soon. However, he lied to the Shape-Shifter. He does not know how to destroy Milo after all... "If only there was a sign... a sign from the heavens..." he whispered to himself. Suddenly, a bright light shined in the dark night sky above. It was a shooting star, making a bright white streak across the abyss, shining brilliantly over the mountains around him. There, on the top of the mountains above, he saw a structure, a building set on the peak of one of the Mountains of a Million Steps. Anti-Milo smirked, taking off to meet the peak of the cliff. After two hours of climbing, he arrived at the top. At this spot was a small lake, with an ancient temple sitting in the middle. Ancient scripture is arranged on the wooden structures around it. "Music... of strength... The Music of Power? What does this say..." Anti-Milo put his hands over the text, attempting to translate the ancient language, "'Elementals forged this temple in the days of the ancient demons, in celebration of one princess who aided them, providing them with a spell cast in order to seal away great evils. They gifted them instruments to protect their legacy, but the Elementals were angry at the demons, and the demons sealed the instruments in the temple, then exiling themselves to the canyons below...' Instruments to protect their legacy...? These demons had sealing power..." Anti-Milo continued into the temple and found exactly what was described in the texts. Wind instruments, flutes, ocarinas, and recorders, decorated with faded paintings and crafted from brightly colored precious stones. "The Elemental Flutes..." Anti-Milo read off a scroll, he laughed, "I've found my ticket to ultimate power!" . . . The next day, at Auqra's Lake, Team Waters trains in the courtyard while Milo hones his new powers. His sword shines in the light of the sun, while the rest of Team Waters clash their swords in training. "Phew, that's a wrap, boys! Good day so far, I'm gonna head inside to hang up my sword; I'll be back out in a second so we can discuss the next plan of action." He said, leaving them alone. The rest of the Team talks amongst themselves, setting their weapons aside, waiting for their leader to return. Milo comes back moments later, wearing his old mechanic clothes... "Hey, Milo, what's going on? No ninja suit? I didn't know today was a casual day!" Nicholas said, and he and the rest of the team laughed. Milo said nothing and walked amongst them, eyeing Junior. Zane moved closer to Nicholas and whispered in his ear, "I sense something strange about Milo..." "Like what?" Nicholas said observing his friend. "I am not sure. Keep an eye on him, though." Milo stopped walking around Junior and glared at him, "Garuhi Junior..." He said, Junior winced at the mention of his father's name, "check this out..." he said pulling out a bright green ocarina. He gave it to him, and passed out one of each of the team's elemental colors to the rest of them. "What is this for, Milo?" Jackson asked holding his red ocarina. "You'll see. Blow into them, all of you, I must try something..." Milo said suspiciously. Zane glared at Nicholas with a knowing look, basically saying without words, "do not blow into that flute." Junior was the first to do it, and then followed by Jackson next. As they played their instruments, they glowed with elemental energy, and the two of them were sucked away, and sealed within the flutes. "Junior! Jackson! Milo, what is the meaning of this?" Zane asked frantically. Milo had suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared behind him and Nicholas. "Play it! Play the sound!" he screamed at them. Nicholas and Zane pulled back and drew their weapons, "You are not Milo." Zane said blasting the imposter with a ray of ice Anti-Milo flinched, and removed his disguise, exposing his robotic arm. "Argh!" he screamed, drawing a blade. "What have you done with Milo?!" Nicholas demanded, struggling with the imposter. "I've dealt with him! I will prove to Bamos that I am superior in every way! Your elemental power is mine!" Anti-Milo sliced away at the heroes, and got caught in a duel with Nicholas. "Ugh, Zane, go into the temple and find Milo! This guy is tough...! Shit!" Nicholas is knocked back by the evildoer and Zane freezes him in place. "That should hold you!" he said running into the temple. Zane ran frantically into the temple, calling for Milo. He found him in his bedroom tied to a wall, with a blue flute sitting beside him. There was a note next to it that said, "play me to save your friends." Zane released Milo from his ropes, and warns him not to play the flute, and that Junior and Jackson have been sealed inside each of their own. Milo was shaken, "How could this happen? I was only in here for a minute, and someone caught me by surprise..." "It is Anti-Milo. Although I do not know the specifics, having only researched a small portion of this realm's history, he is using what appear to be Elemental Flutes, forged by an ancient race of demons to get revenge on the Elemental Masters of Old. They never came into use, until now." "We have to stop him!" Milo said grabbing his Sword of Light and returning outside to find that Anti-Milo has sealed Nicholas in a flute of his own. "Hrmph! It's like I'm seeing double!" Anti-Milo laughed a terrible laugh. His likeness to Milo waned every moment he held onto the Elemental Flutes. The color in his face was beginning to fade, and his hair was turning from orange to black. His attire, at first resembling Milo's was now tattered, changing color from blue to red. "Let my friends go! I've got Bamos cornered, you know, him and I are at equal power now!" Milo warned him. "Haha haha! You ignorant moron, I don't work for that stuck up jerk! This is all my idea, mine!! Nothing you do can stop me now, I have all your friends power! We are no longer equals, I am your superior!" he boasted, laughing maniacally. "You don't have all of them!" Zane appeared from behind Milo and blasted Anti-Milo with the power of ice. "Take this!" Anti-Milo blocked this attack using the element of fire that he stole from Jackson, "you spoke too soon!" he says, using the Flute of Ice to trap Zane inside as well. "Zane! Argh, stop this!" Milo screamed, drawing his blade. "Yes, Milo feel the anger! You're gonna join them soon enough and it will all be over. I am no longer your copy, I am superior to you in every way! No longer am I your opposite, from now on, call me... Olim!!" Olim laughed. "Uhh…?? Whatever! You're gonna release my friends, or else!" Milo threatened. Olim scoffed, "or else what?" "Or else: this!" Milo raised his Sword of Light into the sky and drew power from the sun, then barraged Olim with attacks of light. The two of them fought, equals in battle, each of them too perfectly matched to land a single blow. "You may have your light, my brother, but I have the power of all your friends on my side! You are all alone!" Olim taunted him, slicing down his defenses little by little. "Urgh…" Milo said hurt, feeling the weight of Olim's power on himself. With the Elemental Flutes, he's close to invincible, however, with his Sword of Light, Milo was no longer subject to feeling weak anymore, and used his power to knock back his enemy. "No. You're wrong, I'm not alone. You are. My friends care for me, but you have no one. You think that you can win on your own because you're better than everyone, but that's just not true. Hiya!" Milo said shining his light on Olim, causing him to release the flutes, freeing the rest of Team Waters. "Ugh... that was weird... You dick!" Jackson yelled, his fists aflame. The rest of Team Waters drew their blades and activated their powers, facing Olim. "No... No!! I am the superior one! I am the better creation, you cannot do this!" he wailed, running away. As he ran, he dropped one more flute, one that was bright red. Zane picked it up and read its ancient text engraved on it, "The Flute of Power..." "We can use that to teach him a lesson and give him a taste of his own medicine!" Junior suggested. "Yeah, but he's escaped... When he shows his face again, he's gonna get an earful of this flute. This isn't over." Milo said, promising to finish the battle between him and his rival... Meanwhile, Olim ran far away, back to the Mountains of Impossible Height. He scaled the mountain again and entered the Temple of Hera and found what he was looking for... The demon's writings describing an ancient machine of darkness created by an Overlord from long ago... Those who find the Gears of Darkness will obtain a power like no other, one that rivals that of Bamos... "I'll show them who's alone... Bamos and I will rule this world, they'll see... This isn't over, Milo Rivers. You will feel our wrath!" Olim said, laughing to himself. His laugh echoed throughout the walls of the ancient temple, waking up a family of bats that flew away into the night, disturbed at the sound. Bamos and Olim's power will soon surpass that of Milo, and even that of the Goddesses themselves... Cast * Anti-Milo/ Olim * Bamos * Darius Dark (referred to indirectly in the Oni scripture) * Garuhi Junior * Hera (named only) * Jackson Smith * Milo E. Rivers * Nicholas Rogers * Oni (described as ancient demons) * The Overlord (referred to in the Oni's scripture) * Shape-Shifter * Zane Julien Locations Visited * Mountains of a Million Steps ** Bamos' hut ** The Temple of Hera * Auqra's Lake Author's Notes * In the original episode, Anti-Milo wanted every person in Ogaji to turn into a robot, to be like him, but he would become human so he could rule over them all. * It is possible that Majora, from two episodes earlier, was also in this episode, but I can't remember. Characters Milo2011.png| Milo Rivers Junior2011.png| Junior Jackson2011.png| Jackson Smith Nicholas2011.png| Nicholas Rogers BamosOriginal.png|Bamos Anti-Milo (Origins).JPG| Anti-Milo ShapeShifter.jpg| Shape-Shifter Category:Episodes Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Milo's Adventures Episodes Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Hero of Light Episodes